The Code Behind
by Eichner23
Summary: Harry's second year is blowing way out of proportion. Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Penelope Clearwater had died, and Hermione Granger had been petrified. Will Harry fight through losing his mentor, and everyone calling him the Heir? Can Harry connect the dots to figure out the secrets behind these killings, and put a stop to it before it ends Hogwarts?
1. Voices

Harry was sitting on the bed in my dorm. He groaned in frustration, thinking about everything that had gone wrong this year . Last year, his year had been uneventful for the most part. The only threat, the Sorcerer's Stone, the large red speckled crystal that produced the elixir of life, which allowed you to live forever. Voldemort had attempted to steal it using Professor Quirinus Quirrell's body. But Dumbledore had defeated Quirrell, and forced Voldemort out of the castle. But this year, things had blown way out of proportion. Four people had been murdered by what the teachers called "The Chamber of Secrets." Also, the words 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir Beware' And because of that, people were wildly pointing fingers at each other, too scared to function properly.

"Mate," Neville said, breaking him out of his thoughts." You've been staring at nothing for a while now, Neville said, a bit agitated. "Lets go get some dinner, it's getting late.

"Mm hum," he mumbled.

As Harry and Neville walked down to the great hall, Harry noticed something. Every day, less and less students came down to the great hall. It was if they thought that going down to the great hall would increase their chances of being killed by 'The Chamber of Secrets'. After they ate, Professor Dumbledore called everyone's attention. "I'm sure you are all aware of what has been happening in the last couple of weeks. I just want to enlighten you, that there are a few places that we are placing wards around, and there is no way you can be harmed there. First, the great hall is impenetrable. Prefects, please tell your students that don't come to the great hall, that they are in no danger whatsoever. Second, no classroom, or common room is vulnerable. Finally, anywhere on the grounds outside are impenetrable. Thank you," Dumbledore finished.

As Neville and Harry walked back up to their dorm, Neville said, "Well, Dumbledore sure knows how to make everyone feel safe, doesn't he?

Seeing Harry's lack of response, Neville said curiously, "What's up with you? First you spend hours staring at nothing, then you can't answer a simple question." "Harry, you have friends for a reason, they help you when you are down. Harry we want to help you with whatever is going on!" Neville said, exasperated. When they got back to the common room, Neville sat down on the sofa. Harry sat down next to him. Out of nowhere Harry started talking. "This year has just taken it's toll of me," Harry said. "Just everything that has happened is just so overwhelming, especially when half the kids in the castle are calling you the Heir to Slytherin. I just want to run and hide, just escape from my life," Harry said.

"Oh my god Harry I never knew. I'm so sorry for pressuring you into talking. I could never tell anyone something like that," Neville said hurriedly. But Harry put his hand up. "It's okay, said, his voice much stronger and much more forceful than before. "In fact, I needed someone to tell, so that I could see what I truly felt about it. You are that person I know I can come to tell you how I really feel. It means the world to me Neville. It really does," Harry lightly said. With those words, they went to bed. The next morning, Harry had double DADA with their new professor, Professor Lupin. Professor Lockhart had been sacked a few weeks ago, when Professor Dumbledore had been present for one of his classes, where Lockhart had them read his book _Gadding with Ghouls,_ which Dumbledore noticed had various imperfections. As he walked down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He heard a voice in his head. _So hungry...Let me Rip, Let me tear... Let me kill again._ He looked around, and saw nothing. _Am I going crazy?_ Harry thought. He ran into the entrance to the DADA classroom. He looked up, and saw Professor Lupin, a man with patched robes, and a leather suitcase. "Good morning, class," Lupin said. "Today we are going to be dueling each other. But first let me demonstrate the spell that you will be learning today." He pulled out his wand, aimed it at the dummy, and said, " _Expelliarmus!"_ The fake wand in the dummies' hand flew away from it's hand, and straight to Professor Lupin, who caught it. "Alright, who will be out first pair? Lupin asked. "Draco and Harry, please." "Alright, on the count of three, Draco, cast your disarming charm. 1,2,3." _Serpensortia!"_ Draco yelled, and a hissing black snake flew out of his wand. The snake slithered towards Neville, who inched away from it. ;Leave him alone; said Harry, completely unaware that he was speaking parseltongue. The snake flopped on the floor, totally docile. Neville looked at Harry with a look that was half shocked, half aghast. Harry looked at Professor Lupin. He said "Draco, I told you to cast _Expelliarmus._ Five points from Slytherin. Harry, meet with me after class, okay?" Lupin ordered. _Am I in trouble? What did I do wrong?_ Harry thought. After class, Harry stayed behind. Lupin began "Harry, that class told me something about you. You're a parseltongue," 


	2. Rumors

"I'm a what?!" Harry asked, shocked.

"A parselmouth, Harry. It means you can speak to snakes. And they can understand you, and even talk to you." Lupin replied. Seeing the look on Harry's face, he continued on. "It's nothing bad, at least most people say it isn't bad. But this is going to be big news." "I must tell the Headmaster," he announced. When he came back, he motioned him up to the Headmasters office. "Lemon Drop," Lupin announced. The two stone Phoenix's flew back to their perch, forming an entrance. They walked through, to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, Fawkes the red and gold phoenix, on his perch. "Very good Remus, you may go," he said dismissively. "So, Harry you are a parseltongue, correct?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, at our Defense- "Harry, Remus told me," Dumbledore interrupted. "Parseltongue is a brilliant, yet vastly misunderstood language. For Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Hogwarts, was a parselmouth. His daughter married into the Gaunt family, a pureblood fanatical, and historically unstable family. Marvolo Gaunt, had a daughter named Merope Gaunt. She was magical, yet very weak. This was because of the constant stress and beatings that her brother Morfin and Marvolo gave. She still had the parseltongue ability, and when Morfin and Marvolo Gaunt went to Azkaban, Morfin, three years, for using magic in front of muggles, and Marvolo, six months for attacking a ministry agent, Merope ran away. She fell in love with a muggle. She fed him a love potion, and they got married. She kept feeding him the love potion, and eventually she was pregnant with a baby boy. The muggle's name was Tom Riddle. Eventually, Merope stopped feeding Tom the love potion. And then, Tom Riddle left her. Merope gave birth, then died. The baby was named: _Tom Riddle Jr_. Harry gasped. _Voldemort!_ He had read something in a book about a dark wizard named Tom Riddle, who disappeared 13 years ago!

"Something wrong, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Tom Riddle Jr, he's Voldemort isn't he," Harry inquired.

"And he's a parseltongue, isn't he." _No, it can't be._

He asked, horrified "Is that why I have it?

Dumbledore replied, "Yes, Lily Potter nee Evans, your mother was a descendant of Aradia Slytherin, Salazar's daughter. The Gaunts, are descendants from Aradia Slytherin's brother Shamil Slytherin, A parselmouth who created many rituals to enhance his body to the point where he was immortal. It is not wise to strive for immortality. He eventually went insane, as he watched the sun rise and set for 900 years, his body and his magic waning. He eventually snapped, and murdered his sisters' granddaughter, Rose Evans, and her family, something that would be known as the Evans Assassination. His magic, dwindled until it ran dry, and he was given the dementors kiss. And Voldemort disappeared for thirteen years, trying to find everything he could on the rituals of Shamil Slytherin, for there is one thing that Voldemort fears above all else: Death," Dumbledore finished. "Goodness, Harry you better get to bed," Dumbledore commanded.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep, pondering over everything that Dumbledore had told him. So he was a parselmouth because of his bloodline, tracing all the way back to Salazar Slytherin himself. He mostly thought about what would happen if the castle were to know that not only was he a speaker of the snakes' native language, but that he was the descendant of one of the most powerful, and most evil wizards ever.

The next morning, Harry woke up, got changed, and headed down to breakfast in the great hall. "Thanks girl," Harry appreciated, as Ema, his brown hawk owl flew down to him with the news, along with a letter. Harry took the newspaper from Ema's talons, and looked at the front page. 'Boy-Who-Lived is the Descendant of Dark Wizard Salazar Slytherin,' was the headline. His smile faded. As more and more students read the headline, he got more and more dirty and scared looks. He quickly put the newspaper down, and cast the spell, _Diffindo!_ The paper was torn in two, and he quickly disposed of it. He then read the letter. It was from Dumbledore, and Harry read it. 'Meet me at my office at 8:00. I have some things to talk to you about. PS: Lemon Drops are delicious. Professor Albus Dumbledore. As Harry went to his first class of the day, Double Charms, he noticed Neville sitting awkwardly far away from him, along with most other kids in the class. There was no one sitting within three seats of him in any direction. Neville was shooting him nervous looks every so often. They were learning the Ignition Charm, _Incendio,_ and the Water-Making Charm, _Aguamenti._ Harry had read up on these two spells, and easily performed them on his first try, which received applause from Professor Flitwick. After class, Harry confronted Neville about Charms Class. "Why were you sitting so far away from me?" inquired Harry. "You don't actually think I'm doing this right?" Harry interrogated, more forcefully this time. Neville whimpered. He mumbled, "My gran thinks that you are behind it, and she sent me an owl this morning, commanding me to stay away from you. I personally don't think that you are doing this, Harry. I trust in you, but deep down, I know that I have to listen to my gran. I'm so sorry, Harry. I will do my best to comfort you as much as possible, but I need to make sure I don't get too close to you." "Neville, I get that you are in a tough spot, but I don't think that your gran has the power to make that decision. She may have made it seem like you are to do exactly as she says, but for crying out loud, Neville, be your own person. She can dictate who you play with, but she can't dictate your friends, Neville," Harry finished, exasperated. "You can be friends with someone, and you don't have to hang out with them. That's why I think your plan was brilliant. You don't have to hang out with me, but all I ask is that you be my friend."


End file.
